


It's getting hot in here

by donnawanderedoff



Category: The 100 (TV), kabby - Fandom
Genre: DAMMIT THAT MAN, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, HEARTEYES MOTHERFUCKER, Humor, I blame Ian for this, It's all his fault, Kabby, Kissing, Making Out, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, So yeah, him and his arm muscles and bouncy hair, marcus works out shirtless, the number of times I've rewatched that clip is ridiculous, working out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8512501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnawanderedoff/pseuds/donnawanderedoff
Summary: Abby didn't know why this was happening to her, and she wasn't exactly complaining, not in the slightest, but she was, however, starting to get suspicious. After all, what were the odds of her somehow managing to stumble upon Marcus Kane every single time he decided to work out?





	

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, 2016 IN GENERAL SUCKS BUT HEY AT LEAST WE'VE GOT A 20 SECONDS CLIP OF IAN WORKING OUT RIGHT?????  
> For those whose eyes haven't been blessed here's the link https://twitter.com/TommyEurope/status/796096520307154944 (may I suggest keeping a towel or a large glass of cold water next to you while watching? Don't worry, it'll make sense afterward) 
> 
> Soo, now that kabby sex has been even more confirmed (my hands are shaking while typing this) and I have a filthy mind (don't look at me like that. Have you seen the man??? Dear lord) + I've got messaged about this on tumblr, so naturally I had to write a story in which Abby walks in on Marcus working out (wearing a shirt was optional). Now I've decided to have Abby witnessing Marcus sweating not once, but several times. 
> 
> I don't know about you all, but I'm guessing that Abby's thirst for Marcus will only increase in S4! BRING IT ON PEOPLE
> 
> P.S. Story takes place between S2 & S3 + for the purposes of the story medical is still in a tent and not inside the remains of Alpha station. Also somehow they managed to get stuff light weights, mats, treadmills, etc. from Mt. Weather

As Abby walks into the gym, only to find it empty, she doesn't know whether she should feel relieved or dejected. Maybe she's experiencing both because a part of her feels disappointed that Marcus isn't here already. Although it's perhaps for the best, considering the way things have been going these last couple of weeks, she wouldn't be able to focus on anything  _but him._ With a sigh, Abby walks to the nearest treadmill and starts to jog.

Because to be honest, Abby didn't know why this was happening to her, and she wasn't  _exactly_  complaining, not in the slightest. She was, however, beginning to get suspicious. After all, what were the odds of her somehow managing to stumble upon Marcus Kane  ** _every single time_**  he decided to work out? If it would have happened once, twice or even three times, she wouldn't have given it a second thought because he was after all commander of the guard and in charge of training people. Thus naturally he had to stay fit as well. But  _eleven_  times in three weeks? That could hardly be called a stroke of luck, something else had to be involved. What exactly, Abby didn't know. All she knew is that she hadn't planned her repeated bumping into Marcus while he was working out. As head of medical, co-chancellor of Arkadia, while being in a time of tense relations with the grounders and an absent daughter, Abby had more important things to do than intentionally seeking Marcus out in the midst of a training session.

Okay, maybe, just  _maybe,_ she had somewhat altered her route to medical every Tues- and Thursday because he fortuitously happened to jog past the tent during his morning run,  _maybe._  Okay, _fine,_ seeing him on those mornings had been a deliberate act on her part, but you can't really blame her for doing so. Watching Marcus jog by with a smile, in shorts and a tight shirt that did nothing to hide his well-defined chest beneath, hair bouncy and slightly wet, was honestly one of the highlights of her week. Which was kind of sad and pathetic when you think about it, but Abby didn't like to dwell too long on that particular detail. Thankfully, nobody had yet picked up in her  _awareness_ of her co-chancellor's working-out scheduleor her flustered state every time she saw him.  _Thank god for small mercies._

Although Raven had thrown her a knowing smirk two days ago when Marcus had walked into medical with a deep cut on his brow that had needed stitches after another sparring session with Lincoln. She'd been in the middle of Raven's weekly check-up when he'd wandered in, half of his face covered in blood. At the sight of all that blood, Abby had panicked internally, but she somehow managed to stay calm enough not to drop the utensils she was holding. With a shaky voice; she’d directed him to take a seat on one of the cots, before returning her focus on Raven. Her face must have shown her some of her anxiety because the girl had grasped her hand and told her she should go to Marcus. Abby remembered giving Raven a grateful nod, before walking towards him.

When she had stopped in front of him, Marcus at least had the decency to look bashful. He told her that during a particular move, he had moved too slowly and Lincoln's fist had connected with his head a bit harder than expected. It had taken all of Abby’s self-control to focus on the cut and not on the heaving of his chest, due to the still rather harsh breathing brought on by the exertion or on the curl that was plastered against his forehead. There was nothing more that she would have rather done than tangling one of her hands in his hair and crushing his lips against hers. 

As she’d started cleaning off the blood in order to assess the damage, it soon became clear that the cut wasn’t too deep, but it still had needed two stitches. Relieved that it was just a minor injury, but with the initial fear still reeling inside of her, Abby had suggested that it would probably best if he left sparring to the others. At which he’d given her a lopsided smirk, before leaving medical. She'd returned to Raven, deliberately ignoring the pointed look the girl was giving her. When Abby had continued and finished the check up, refusing to acknowledge the girl’s blatant staring, Raven had shaken her head and muttered something as she left. Abby wasn’t sure, but it might have been something along the lines of _lovesick middle aged people are ridiculous._

The thing is, ever since she had stumbled upon Marcus doing push ups that first time three weeks ago, she hadn't been able to stop thinking about him. Not that she hadn't been thinking about him before that. To be honest, he crossed her mind more than Abby was comfortable to admit with and he had been ever since landing on earth. Now, however, she was acutely aware of him, of his presence. It felt like she could sense him the second he walked into the same room as her. Her body seemed to tingle whenever he was around. He would be drinking a cup of coffee and Abby would be wondering how his lips would feel against hers. How his beard rubbing against her skin would feel. Or she'd see him walking around camp in his normal attire but images of him in shorts would flash through her mind, making her falter. The dreams she had been regularly suffering from, didn’t help either. During one particular dream, she’d walk into the gym, and he'd be working out. But instead of leaving as she normally would, the dream version of herself had crossed the distance between them and had captured his mouth in a bruising kiss. Clothes had been quickly removed and she’d woken up with a start, feeling sweaty and heart racing.

Abby hadn't been able to look him in the eyes the day after, she had kept avoiding his gaze with a blush. She also hadn't been able to walk into the gym without getting flustered at the sight of the sparring mats. On the Ark, Abby had been used to see him in a pair of dark pants and a jacket, and the same applied for his outfit on the ground. So to see him in a shirt or shorts or _shirtless,_ she thinks with a blush recollecting an incident that happened merely a week ago, had shaken her to her core.

* * *

  ** _Flashback to a week ago_**

"Abby, I'm going to grab something to eat. Do you want me to bring you something as well?", Jackson inquires.

Glancing up from her paperwork, she gives him a small smile, shaking her head. “No, I'm good. I'll grab something before my meeting"

As Jackson throws her a disbelieving look, remembering the previous times she had promised the same thing and ending up not eating, Abby feels a rush of love swell up for the young man. “I will, I promise.”

After a few seconds, he nods and leaves, just as Raven casually strolls in. Just by throwing one quick glance at the smirk on the girl's face, Abby already knew that either something had happened that would be bad for her or something still had to happen. Either way, she had the feeling that she wasn’t going to like whatever the girl had to say.

"Hi, doc”, Raven greets before sitting down on one of the cots.

"Raven", she replies, focussing on her paperwork again.

It stays silent after that. The mechanic doesn’t respond or explains the reason for her unexpected visit. She just keeps looking at Abby with the same smirk stuck to her face. Abby tries to ignore Raven, but after rereading the same sentence four times, she gives up with a sign, closing the files and looking up.  

"Is there a particular reason for your visit?", she inquires.

"Why? Can't I just visit my favorite doctor?", Raven quips, letting out a laugh when Abby merely raises her eyebrows and throws her a stern look in response.

Still chuckling, Raven raises her hands in surrender, “Okay, okay, you got me. I just dropped by to tell you that in ten minutes Lincoln will be sparring outside, to teach the rest of the camp some moves”.

Not expecting this to be the reason for the girl’s visit, Abby furrows her brows. “And you came all the way over, just to tell me that?”

Raven merely shrugs, “Well, I thought you’d like to know that the person he’ll be sparring with, is going to be your co-chancellor”, the girl casually mentions as she carefully observes the way Abby reacts to the information.

“Marcus?”, Abby sputters, eyes widening.

"Yes, Marcus. Marcus Kane. You know. Commander of the Guard? Male, 5'11", brown eyes, about yo-", Raven jests with a smirk before she’s interrupted by Abby.

"Yes, yes. I know who Marcus is, thank you Raven. I was just surprised. Why is he sparring with Lincoln and not Bellamy? Or anyone else?”, she questions.

“Dunno. Perhaps Marcus wants to be an example? Because of his position within the camp? Or perhaps to show _a certain someone_ that he still has it”, Raven replied, throwing her a pointed look so there’s no question about who the girl believes to be said certain someone.

Unable to continue to look the girl in the eyes, Abby drops her gaze back to the files in front of her. Clearing her throat, she starts, “Ah. Yes, well, thanks for telling me”

“Oh, that’s not all”, the girl teases, making Abby lift her head once again.

“What else could there possibly be?”, she asks while getting up in order to fill a mug with water.

“Both of them are going to be shirtless”, Raven exclaims, amusement shining in her eyes as she watches how Abby drops the mug of water in response, water splashing all over the ground. The older woman doesn’t seem to notice it though because she keeps staring at Raven with a dumbfounded look and flushed cheeks.  

“Shirt- shirtless?”, Abby manages to croak out after a few seconds.

Smirking at the woman’s behaviour and wishing she had something to capture the look on Abby’s face, Raven smirks and nods her head. “Yep. Shirtless. It’s going to be quite the spectacle. Speaking of which, I probably should get going. Wouldn’t want to miss it. I’d ask you to come with me, but I see that you still have a lot of paperwork to do, so. I’ll let you know how it went”, the girl states, as she stands up from the cot and starts to make her way towards the exit.

Abby’s still standing frozen in the middle of medical, watching the girl leave when she suddenly snaps out of her stupor. “Raven, wait”, she calls out and the girl stops, turning around with a satisfied smile on her face.

“Yes?”

“I’m coming with you. Paperwork can wait. Besides, as the head medical officer, I should be present. You know, if anyone should get injured. So I should probably come as well, for medical reasons”, Abby explains as she walks towards the girl while grabbing her kit.

“Oh, sure for _medical reasons_ ”, Raven teased, laughing when Abby tries to give her a stern look but fails miserably as a blush appears on her cheeks.

* * *

As they step out of medical,  Abby notices that a large group has already gathered to the right, near an open spot. Tightening her grip on her medical kit, both she and Raven start to make their way to where the rest of their people are. The atmosphere in the air is buzzing with excitement. People are sitting down, some even have drinks in their hands.  They’re talking enthusiastically about the upcoming fight, wondering who would win.  She might not approve of fighting, but she can’t deny that seeing everybody smiling and _finally_ looking somewhat content, makes her heart feel lighter. When people notice her presence, they don’t look uncomfortable or tense as she would have expected, she is after all their Chancellor. No, most of them give her a respectful nod, while others look at her with a smirk on their faces as if they know _exactly_ why she’s here and it’s _not_ because she’s a doctor.

“Hey, Chancellor, you want to place a bet as well?”, a voice to her right calls out.

Turning her head, she comes to face with Jasper, who’s standing next to Manty at some makeshift stand. Both of them are surrounded by people. Raising an eyebrow, Abby gives Raven her kit and tells the girl to already go find a seat and that she'll be over soon. With narrowed eyes she makes her way over. 

“A bet Jasper? As in illegal betting? Because I don't remember giving my approval to any of this”, she claims with her arms crossed over her chest, her mom-mask firmly in place, inwardly smiling when the other people quickly leave the stand and Jasper’s grin falters a little bit. Monty can't even look her in the eyes. 

After a few more minutes of staring, Abby decides to put both of them out of their misery, even if she's enjoying herself a bit. "How about you give me a mug of whatever alcohol it is that you two have been distributing and I'll let it slide,  _this one time_ ", she states and she can barely repress a smile when both men's shoulders sag in relief. 

Grin back in place again, Jasper gives her a nod, "Yes, ma'am", before gesturing Monty to bring her a mug. 

She accepts the mug with a smile, "Thank you, Monty", and just as she's about to leave them, Jasper exclaims, "How about a toast Chancellor?"

"Jasper", Monty hisses, but the other boy merely looks at her with a grin, ignoring Monty. 

"Well, why not? Here is to a good fight", she salutes before taking a large gulp. The alcohol burns her throat but she swallows it without even flinching, this wasn't after all the first she'd drank contraband alcohol.

"Not bad, but may I suggest adding a bit more water? I'd prefer not to have medical flooded with people sick from too strong moonshine", she adds, enjoying the stunned looks on both boys their faces. _That'll teach them to underestimate me_

"Yes Ma'am Chancellor", Jasper replies with a small salute, the act could be seen as mocking but Abby can see that he's impressed with her. 

Giving both of them a smile, Abby takes her leave and makes her way over to Raven, who's sitting down on a log. When the girl spots her, she pats the empty seat next to her. 

"I saved you a front row seat", she smiles, "Hey, is that moonshine?" 

 With a nod, Abby sits down next to her and gives the mug to Raven, who takes a healthy sip. 

"God, this stuff is strong", the girl croaks, before giving the mug back. 

Abby merely shrugs and states, "I've had stronger", causing Raven to raise an eyebrow in stunned disbelief. 

"Oh, have you now?", Raven asks, her voice filled with curiosity. 

Whatever Abby wants to say, dies in her throat when Lincoln and Marcus enter the circle. Both of them are still wearing their shirts, _thank god_. Marcus' eyes seem to flicker over the entire crowd, seemingly looking for someone in particular. As his gaze settles on her, his posture straightens. His lip twitch, as if he's fighting a smirk and in his eyes, there's a look of delighted surprise, as though he expected her not to show up but still couldn't help but hope that she would. They're too far for her to say something, but she still wants to wish him good luck so she tilts her head and raises her mug slightly. Now he does let a smile cross his face and he gives her a small nod in response. 

Their eye contact is broken when Lincoln addresses Marcus and he turns his head towards the grounder. Nodding his head at whatever the younger man says, both of them proceed to take off their jacket and shirt. At the sight of seeing his bare chest for the first time,  Abby's jaw nearly drops to the ground and judging from the whistles from the rest of the crowd, she's not the only one feeling that way. If she thought that Marcus looked attractive in shorts and a shirt, he looks absolutely _delectable_ now. She might like - fine _love_ \- how his jacket and shirts fit his shoulders and chest but after seeing him shirtless Abby wouldn't mind if he never put on a shirt _ever_ again. 

"Goddamn, Kane looks fit", Raven whistles, appreciation coloring her voice and Abby feels a stab of jealousy and possessiveness in response. Which is ridiculous because Marcus isn't  _hers,_ but still she doesn't like how the girl's eyes are stuck to his chest. 

"He's a bit old for you, don't you think?", she snaps, her tone harsh and stern, making Raven startle and look at her with wide eyes, confused as to why she deserved such a tone. 

After a glance at the other woman's face though, a broad and knowing smirk appears on her face. Nudging Abby's shoulder with her own, Raven whispers, "Don't worry Abby, Kane's all yours. I wouldn't dream of coming between "Kabby" " 

"Kabby?", Abby frowns, purposely ignoring the rest of the sentence. 

Raven gives her an enthusiastic nod, "Yeah, you like it? I came up with it. It's the combination of your first with his last name. Abby + Kane equals Kabby. Quite brilliant if I say so myself", she states, sounding extremely proud and satisfied with herself. 

Deciding not to go into it right now, Abby merely chuckles at the girl's excitement before turning her focus back on Marcus. 

Both men are walking towards the middle of the open area, where they position themselves with raised fists.

“ _Ogud_? (ready?)”, Lincoln asks, waiting for Marcus to nod before throwing the first punch.

The grounder might be younger and quicker, but Marcus still has excellent reflexes, plus a lot more experience with fighting than Lincoln. Thus, Marcus manages to dodge the first punch with ease. He doesn’t immediately strike back but takes a step back in order to see what Lincoln will try next. When the next punch comes, Marcus dodges that one as well, but now he strikes back, hitting Lincoln in the stomach. Since this is merely a sparring match, Marcus doesn’t use all of his strength, but it’s still enough to make the younger man hunch slightly as his fist connects with his body. Moving back, he has to block the next blow with his arm.

Abby’s glad that his back is currently towards her, so he can’t see the way she’s - well to be put it blunt - _staring_ at him. She also hopes that nobody in the crowd has noticed her appraisal of him, but even if they had, she probably wouldn’t even notice. The muscles in his arms and chest are flexing and slightly glossed with sweat, and Abby feels her ears buzz as images of her running her hands down his arms and the rest of his well-toned body flash through her mind. Needing to cool down and calm herself, she takes a large gulp of moonshine, hardly even processing the burn of the alcohol. She’s so focused on the fight and the way Marcus is moving. The sheer strength, he’s displaying makes her flush with arousal and her heartbeat accelerate. Watching him take a swing at Lincoln, Abby licks her lips at the sight. She’d give anything to be able to place her lips on his skin, to lick off the drops of sweat on his chest, to trail a path down to his pants, to his -

* * *

_**CREAK!!!!!** _

She’s dragged out of her recollection of the fight by the door opening and someone entering the gym.

“Abby?”, a surprised voice wonders. A voice she most definitely knows. A voice that belongs to the man currently dominating her thoughts and dreams.

_You’ve got to be kidding me. Okay, you can do this Abigail. Just act calm and composed. Try not to show that you would like to drag him to those mats to your right and ravish him until you both collapse in post-coital bliss._

Smile firmly in place, Abby stops the treadmill she’s on and turns around. “Oh, hi Marcus”, she says as she steps off it, noticing how his eyes flicker over her entire body, taking in her outfit. It seems that for once she isn’t the one caught off guard or dazed by the other one’s attire. She’s fully aware how tight her work out clothes fitted her body. The black leggings show off her lean legs and her tank top hugs her curves and reveals a bit more cleavage than she normally would wear. _Okay, so maybe she had deliberately worn these clothes in the hope of encountering Marcus. A bit of payback was well due after watching him in shorts and shirts for the past couple of weeks. Even if he didn’t do it on purpose, she could handle only so much._

Standing there and feeling his appreciative gaze slide over her body, makes her feel lightheaded and Abby feels a flash of arousal course through her body. After some time Marcus finally manages to drag his attention back to her face, his eyes are dark and pupils are dilated. At the intensity of his gaze, her breath hitches in her throat and the air in the room changes rapidly from cool to sweltering.

“You here for a run as well?”, she questions, her voice sounding more breathless than she would have liked.

Flashing her a smirk that’s nothing more than a half upturn of his lips, Marcus shakes his head. “No, I was actually planning on doing some strength exercises”

“Oh, well don’t let me stop you”, Abby offers, before stepping back on the treadmill and continuing her run. She’s fully aware that Marcus now has a perfect view of her backside and it takes all of her self-constraint not to glance back over her shoulder at him.

Soon enough Abby can hear him move and he strides past over, stopping in front of the weights, which _coincidentally_ places him in her peripheral view. With his back to her, Marcus starts lifting some weights, making Abby curse under her breath and grip the handles on the treadmill to stop her from falling off it. The way the muscles in his upper arms and shoulders flex should be considered a _sin._ She quickly averts her eyes and focuses her attention back on her jog when he turns around and reaches for his tumblr of water. Head tipped back, Marcus takes a large gulp of water and Abby can’t help but watch how a drop of water rolls from his mouth to his beard, as it makes its way down his throat to disappear beneath his shirt.

Gulping, Abby nearly trips over her feet when Marcus moves to take off his shirt. _Oh my, it’s even more impressive than I remembered._ She lets her gaze wander over his chest, stopping at his shorts, which are hanging very low on his hips.

“You okay, Abby?”

Pressing the stop button on the treadmill, Abby steps off on slightly shaky legs. “Huh? Oh, I’m fine. Just a bit thirsty”

“I can see that”, Marcus murmurs, the corners of his mouth turning up in a smile.

“Excuse me?”, she blinks, her cheeks flushed.

“Well, your breathing is a bit erratic and you have been running for some time now. You can take a sip from my bottle if you want”, he explains, his tone innocent enough.

“Ah, that’s – uh, thank you”, she stammers, walking towards him. She accepts the bottle, their fingers brushing and Abby can barely suppress the shiver that travels along her spine.

“Thanks”, she murmurs before taking a sip, closing her eyes at the welcoming sensation of cool water. As she opens her eyes, Marcus’ gaze is fixed on her mouth. Feeling nervous, her tongue darts out to lick her lips and gasps at the way his eyes darken.

 “You’re welcome”, he rumbles before taking a step back. “I still have to do some push ups if you don’t mind”

“Not at all”, she blurts out, blushing when Marcus flashes her a smirk before dropping to the ground.

Abby watches how he takes a deep breath before starting. His hands are pressed flat against the ground, the muscles in his arms and back flexing with every movement.

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

_Up_

_Down_

At this point, Abby isn’t even trying to pretend to be working out. She just can’t stop watching him. The grunts he emits while exercising are slowly driving her insane. She wants to be the one who’s making him grunt. She wants to be underneath him, wants to feel his entire body against her. Wants to drag her nails down his back. Yearns to tangle her hands in his hair and crash her lips against his.

_Fuck this. I’ve had enough._

With a growl, Abby drops the bottle on the ground before striding over to where Marcus is. Dropping on her knees, she pushes him on his back before quickly straddling his waist. 

Marcus is looking at her stunned and completely taken aback. If she weren't so turned on right now, she'd probably laugh at the expression on his face. 

"Abby wha-", he stammers only to be interrupted. 

"Something I've wanted to do for some time now", she states and before Marcus can reply she tangles a hand in his hair and captures his lips in a passionate kiss. 

Marcus’ hands instinctively grab her waist, pulling her closer. He kisses her back and groans when she starts to nibble on his lower lip. One of her hands grabs his jaw, gently scraping through his beard and Marcus feels his cock harden in response.

“Abby”, he moans, capturing her lips again and deepening the kiss.

When she starts to grind her hips against his, he makes a pleased noise in the back of his throat.

“Yess”, he hisses, tightening his grip on her ass and guiding her movements.

Smiling against his mouth, Abby pulls slightly back, smile widening when Marcus lets out an indignant noise at the loss of contact.

“Do you have any idea what you’ve been doing to me these past weeks?”, she murmurs, licking her way down his throat, stopping at his collarbone.

At the sensation of her hot tongue on his skin, Marcus lets out a ravenous moan, his hips bucking up. Moaning at the added friction, Abby trails a hand over his chest, fingers brushing over the bulge in his sweats.

“Abby, please”, he begs, the light touching of her fingers was driving him insane.

“Please what?”, she whispers before palming his erection and nipping at his skin.

“ _Fuuu-uuuck_ ”, Marcus breathes.

“Oh, I intend to”, Abby replies with a smirk, rubbing him through his pants.

Marcus tangles a hand in her hair and drags her mouth back against his. Making use of her momentary distraction, he flips them over.

“Well, let’s get out of these clothes, then”, he murmurs against her skin.

“Mm, let’s”, she agrees, gasping as he nips at her skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and/or kudos are much appreciated


End file.
